Cerca de la revolución
by Luzbelita
Summary: SLASH. Diarios de Motocicleta. Lo mejor que le había dado Córdoba, era a su mejor amigo, a su Mial. Y juntos, emprenderían ese viaje por su Mayúscula América, unidos por el inagotable amor por la ruta. Che Guevara/Alberto Granado. Regalo para Jackie.


**Título:**Cerca de la revolución.  
**Fandom:** Una especie de RPS mezclado con "Diarios de Motocicleta"  
**Pairing:** Ernesto "Che" Guevara de La Serna/Alberto Granado  
**Duración:** El oneshoot más largo de la vida. Dividido en dos partes.  
**Advertencias:** Slash. Porno slash. Lunfardos argentinos. Está escrito en castellano argentino, no con el español neutro. Me negaba a hacer que el Che dijera "tú" en vez de "vos"  
**Dedicatoria:** Para **vrydeus**, como regalo de cumpleaños :)  
**Aclaración:** Todos los acontecimientos ocurridos en este fic, sacando la parte slash y otra que aclararé al final, pasaron en realidad. Fueron sacados de la mejor biografía escrita del che "Che, una vida revolucionaria" de Jon Lee Anderson, del diario que escribió el Che en su viaje con Mial "Notas de viaje" y en la película basada en el viaje "Diarios de Motocicleta"  
Gracias a **Bela Kikinu **por el beteo :D

* * *

_"Seamos realistas y hagamos lo imposible" – Ernesto "Che" Guevara_

* * *

Lo mejor que le había dado el asma era Córdoba y lo mejor de Córdoba era ese hombre que de cinco palabras cuatro eran insultos, el que conocía todo lo que él leía y mucho más, ese amigo que admiraba y adoraba porque Mial no era su amigo, era su mejor amigo.

— ¡Dale, Alberto! No te cuesta nada —le reclamaba su hermano.

—Dije que no y es no. Además, ni siquiera lo conozco. No puedo aceptar a cualquiera.

—Pero es bueno. Además, ni que fueras un buen entrenador.

Alberto levanta la ceja, realmente indignado con la acusación de su hermano.

—Si esa es la manera en la que me vas a convencer, mejor anda cambiando de estrategia.

—Por favor —le rogó su hermano menor—. Vas a ver que es bueno, te lo aseguro.

Suspiró, cansado de volver a tener la misma discusión con su hermano. Este Ernesto, el que su hermano quería que ponga en el equipo de Rugby, era un chico nuevo, por lo que sabía. Era compañero de Tomás Granado, seis años menor que él y era verdad, no le costaba nada ponerlo en el equipo, de prueba por lo menos. Pero él era un tipo serio, no podía andar aceptando a cualquiera sólo porque su hermano se lo pedía…

— ¡Alberto! —gritó.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —aceptó fastidiado—. Pero si es malo, a patadas lo saco —le advirtió.

Tomás sonrió contento y salió corriendo de la casa a buscar, probablemente, a ese amiguito suyo.

* * *

Ese Ernesto era un chico raro, se repetía mentalmente Alberto cada vez que lo veía en los entrenamientos.

Aún no sabía bien por qué le había dado una oportunidad para entrar si, al fin y al cabo, era un chico menudito, de rodillas flacas y que a simple vista no parecía tener mucha fuerza. Pero su hermano había insistido y no perdía nada probándolo, si terminaba siendo un pésimo jugador podría mandarlo a la banca para siempre.

— ¡Todo por hoy! —les gritó, indicándoles con la mano que se acercaran a donde estaba.

Ernesto caminaba agitado, la remera le quedaba grande y estaba toda llena de barro y pasto y se le pegaba al cuerpo por la transpiración. Al llegar a donde el entrenador estaba se sentó a su lado, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y prestando atención a las correcciones que le daba.

Se sentó en el piso, esperando a que otro equipo terminara de jugar para que ellos volviesen a la cancha. Fue a buscar su mochila y se alejó un poco del grupo, a la vez que sacaba un libro de entre la ropa y comenzaba a leerlo.

A Alberto le intrigaba esa actitud, ya que lo hacía en cada momento libre que encontraba. Por lo que un día se acercó a él y, sin previo aviso, se sentó a su lado y estiró la cabeza hacia el libro, para leer lo que estaba escrito allí.

_Cuando nuestro prófugo había caminado cosa de seis leguas, creyó oír bramar el tigre a lo lejos, y sus fibras se estremecieron. Es el bramido del tigre un gruñido como el del cerdo, pero agrio, prolongado, estridente, y que, sin que haya motivo de temor, causa un sacudimiento involuntario en los nervios…(_1)

— ¿Sarmiento? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Sarmiento —repitió él, alejando la vista del libro.

— ¿Y qué hace un chiquilin como vos leyendo esto? —su tono de voz podría haber pasado como burla, pero todo menos eso.

Ernesto se encogió de hombros y sólo contestó:

—Tengo asma y mis padres me obligaban a quedarme en mi casa y hacerme nebulizaciones y bueno, tenía que distraerme.

Ernesto no le había mentido, aunque no aclaró que podía llegar a estar meses encerrado en su casa sin hacer absolutamente nada más que leer. Ese era el motivo por el que se había mudado a Córdoba. Primero había estado en el Alta Gracia, ya que su clima seco ayudaba a su asma que, después hace un tiempo, sus padres habían podido entender que no seguía un patrón en especial y, no importaba lo que hiciesen, nunca serían capaces de controlar sus ataques de asma, los cuales eran muy fuertes y muy seguidos.

Luego se había mudado a Córdoba capital gracias a una pequeña mejora a su asma, aunque había sido muy leve y la mudanza había coincidido con el comienzo de su adolescencia. Fue en su nuevo colegio, el Nacional Deán Funes, donde había conocido a Tomás Granado y se habían hecho grandes amigos. Y también fue allí donde se ganó el apodo del Pelao, ya que, a diferencia de la moda del momento, la cual consistía en llevar el cabello largo y peinado hacia atrás, él siempre lo llevaba rapado al ras.

* * *

Alberto, el "Petiso", Granado era seis años mayor que el Pelao, por lo que tenía 20 años y era un estudiante de primer año en la Facultad de Farmacia y Bioquímica de Córdoba. Era un gran amante del rugby y entrenador del equipo de Estudiantes de éste, donde Ernesto jugaba.

Aunque el principio mantenía sus dudas sobre él, pronto demostró ser un gran jugador y se había ganado la fama de atajador agresivo y atacante intrépido y fue su grito, con el cual se lanzaba hacia el adversario, de "¡cuidado, ahí viene el Furibundo Serna!2" el que hizo que Alberto lo bautizara con el apodo de "Fuser"

Luego de esa tarde, en la que descubrió qué era lo que tanto leía, comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más. Él, como ávido lector, no pudo, ni quiso, contener esas ganas de hablar con él sobre aquellos libros y grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que disfrutaba de la lectura de Freud y Baudelaire y había leído a Dumas, Verlaine y Mallarmé en su idioma original.

Muchos fueron los días, las tardes, noches y madrugadas que pasaron juntos desde ese día. Ernesto aún era un "chiquilin", como seguía llamándolo el petiso. Fue luego de unos meses cuando ya no sólo hablaban de autores y compartían libros, sino que compartían cervezas, vinos y salidas a la noche que terminaban en resacas de las que juras que nunca volverás a tomar de nuevo.

* * *

Era una madrugada de verano, sentados en las veredas de su casa y riéndose de cosas que ya no tenían sentido cuando Ernesto dijo esa palabra corta que acaba de inventar y él supo que ese chico era especial y que, sólo tal vez, ya había dejado de ser un chiquilin.

—Sabes, Mial, estas noches son mis favoritas.

— ¿Mial? —preguntó Alberto, entre risas, recostándose en el piso.

—Sí. Mial, mi Alberto —respondió Fuser, sin darle importancia alguna.

Hubo un silencio en el cual Alberto no fue capaz de decir nada. Ernesto era un chico incorregible, alguien al cual nunca se le había podido poner límites y tampoco es que lo hubiesen intentado mucho. Era el que ocasionaba peleas familiares, el que siempre buscaba problemas y el ser más arrogante que había conocido en su vida.

Pero eran esos detalles, era el caer todos los viernes con un vino bajo el brazo o esperarlo todos los entrenamientos con un libro en sus manos lo que los unía, sin darse cuenta, cada vez más. Antes, eran Fuser y Alberto. Ahora, eran Fuser y Mial.

Una extraña sensación de alivio, de tranquilidad lo embargó cuando Ernesto dijo esa palabra. Le gustaba. Mial. Sonaba bien.

—Las mías también, Fuser —contestó.

* * *

_"Si el presente es de lucha, el futuro es nuestro." – Ernesto "Che" Guevara_

El día que el presidente Castillo fue derrocado por un golpe militar proclamándose, así, otro de los tantos gobiernos de facto que había habido en la historia del pueblo argentino fue una tarde de 1943.

A Ernesto la noticia no lo había sorprendido, habían pasado por tantos en los últimos años que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Eso no significaba que los apoyara, sólo que simplemente se mantenía aparte de todo problema político en el que pudiera verse implicado. Ya aparecía alguien que lo obligaría a renunciar y luego de otros años de democracia volverían a caer en dictadura.

Era un juego de nunca acabar la política de la Argentina, un círculo vicioso que no creía que se acabase y en el cual tampoco le interesaba entrar. Ni como defensor ni como opositor.

Pero Alberto lo veía de otra manera. Para él era imperdonable que alguien atacara así contra algo tan indispensable y vital para un país como la democracia. Él no podría permitir que algo así sucediera mientras él se cruzaba de brazos sólo para observar las atrocidades cometidas.

No, él no sólo estaba en contra del nuevo gobierno de facto si no que lo iba a demostrar.

El día de la manifestación el caos reinaba en las calles. Ruidos de cacerolas, fuego, carteles y gritos eran lo único que se podía escuchar. Gritos llenos de odio y valentía, gargantas que se rompían ante la injusticia y el dolor de lo vivido y esperanza de que todo por fin acabara.

No tardó mucho en caer la policía con sus bastones y tampoco tardaron mucho en estrellarse en la piel de aquellos que buscaban un futuro mejor.

Segundos después de que hubiesen llegado, los gritos ya no eran de protesta si no de terror y dolor, lloraban por el dolor de sus huesos rompiéndose ante la brutalidad policial y gritaban ante el terror de ver a sus compañeros de batalla caer en sus brazos para nunca más levantarse.

Al ver cómo se desenvolvía la situación, Alberto se cubrió el rostro del humo y corrió a encontrarse con unos compañeros para ver qué podían hacer ahora que todo se había descontrolado.

Pero antes de llegar fue acorralado por un policía y, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, se encontraba boca abajo mientras era esposado y llevado, junto a otro grupo de personas, a la prisión más cercana.

Ernesto lo odió por haber participado en algo así sabiendo lo que sucedería y no perdió oportunidad alguna de decírselo todas las veces que fue a visitarlo en la cárcel pero verlo allí, sucio, hambriento y maltratado era mucho mejor que verlo tres metros bajo tierra y eso era algo que agradecía cada vez que se acercaba a su celda.

Pero claro, estaba demasiado ocupado retándolo y estando enojado para decírselo.

* * *

_"¿Hacer la revolución sin disparar tiros? ¿Estás loco?" – Ernesto "Che" Guevara_

—Participa en la manifestación —le dijo una vez Alberto. El comité de presos clandestinos les pidió a los alumnos secundarios que hicieran una manifestación para pedir su liberación y Alberto se lo planteó una de las tantas veces que vino.

Conocía el aire rebelde de Ernesto que, lejos de interesarse por la política, no era indiferente de las injusticias ajenas y estaba completamente seguro que participaría en la protesta. Todos los del comité estaban seguros.

Pero Ernesto, como siempre, había vuelto a sorprenderlo.

—No —su voz fue firme y dura. Su rostro mostraba seriedad y no hizo falta que Alberto lo mirara para darse cuenta que no estaba bromeando y que no cambiaría de opinión. Realmente se estaba negando a participar en algo que le daría su libertad.

El silencio era tenso, Ernesto podía sentir la respiración tensa de Alberto, y aunque su rostro no mostraba enojo alguno sí mostraba una cierta sorpresa hacia su negativa, algo que no le importó en absoluto porque él no pensaba participar en una manifestación que no lograría nada más que hacer que los mataran a golpes.

—Yo participo sólo si me dan un arma —sentenció. La única manera de luchar por su libertad, de rebelarse contra ese gobierno de facto sin resultar muertos era esa.

—No, no es esa clase de manifestación la que tratamos de incentivar— fue su última palabra y el pelao no insistió más.

Granado no pudo negar que su negativa lo había sorprendido, aún sin interesarse por la política Ernesto siempre había sido amigo del peligro sin importar qué tan grave pudiera ser y muchas de las situaciones peligrosas que habían vivido habían sido simplemente para divertirse sin ninguna razón valedera que respaldara semejante acto.

Pero la rebeldía se sentía y si su amigo no había podido sentirla estaba bien, la libertad y el deseo de rebelarse contra lo que uno cree que está mal nace en el alma, recorre todo el cuerpo y estalla en el corazón, como el mejor orgasmo que explota y hace vibrar todo tu cuerpo y te deja extasiado y renovado.

La búsqueda de justicia no se explica, se siente, es algo incontrolable que si no se libera te mata. Es ese sentimiento que te une al otro, ese vínculo indestructible que no necesita palabras ni explicaciones porque es más fuerte que todo eso, es luchar por la misma causa, poner tus sueños y esperanzas en un futuro mejor y, sobre todo, luchar por él.

Es algo que no se puede forzar y él no obligaría a su amigo a que lo sintiera.

Muchos años después, Ernesto, ya convertido en el general Che Guevara, diría una frase que simplificaría todo lo que Mial pensó esa tarde en la cárcel de Córdoba ante la negativa recibida.

Si usted es capaz de temblar de indignación cada vez que se comete una injusticia en el mundo, somos compañeros, que es lo más importante.

Meses después cuando finalmente fue liberado, lo primero que vio al salir fue a un Ernesto que lo miraba de esa manera que sólo él podía tener, llena de agresividad y soberbia, una mirada que decía _"Me como el mundo" _y te incitaba a que le lleves la contraria solo para pelear. Porque así era él, le encantaba decir cosas por el simple hecho de ver la tensión que se formaban por ellos, ver a los adultos arrancarse los ojos a raíz de su comentario lo entretenía más que ninguna otra cosa.

Muchas veces se mantenía aparte de las conversaciones esperando el momento preciso, el segundo exacto para decir aquello que le cosquilleaba en la lengua y clamaba por salir, eso que sabía que liberaría una batalla infernal de esas que arruinan los domingos familiares. Siempre le había fascinado y siempre lo haría.

Alberto vio esa mirada y supo que todo estaba bien entre ellos porque ese era el Ernesto que conocía y esperaba conocer siempre, porque verlo allí con esa larga campera de cuero con el cuello levantado en un intento de abrigarse y sus manos en el bolsillo resguardándose del frío eran una bienvenida al mundo real, era un "Me alegra que estés de vuelta" y una señal de que todo estaba bien.

Lo que Alberto no pudo ver en esa mirada fue que en el_ "Me como al mundo" _que se leía, también se escondía un _"Si estás conmigo" _que cada vez resultaba más difícil de ocultar.

* * *

Ernesto nunca hablaba mucho de su familia, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de alguna tía o primo ni tampoco de sus abuelos. La única de la que había hablado una vez había sido de su abuela y no hizo falta decir mucho para que descubriera lo importante que era en su vida.

En marzo, los padres de Ernesto tuvieron otra gran crisis, tanto económica como en su matrimonio y decidieron separarse, esta vez, definitivamente.

Con gran angustia, se despidieron de su hijo y partieron para Buenos Aires, a la casa de su abuela materna.

Su abuela era una mujer grande de 96 años y, aunque su salud siempre había sido envidiable, la familia Guevara siempre supo que un día toda esa suerte se acabaría. Y eso sucedió dos meses después de que sus padres hubiesen llegado a su casa.

Al primer telegrama que le enviaron diciéndole el estado de la abuela, Ernesto les contestó pidiéndoles que le dieran detalle de cómo seguía y que si su estado se agravaba él renunciaría a su trabaja, marchándose inmediatamente para Buenos Aires.

El colegio había terminado y después de muchas dudas había decidido anotarse en ingeniería, en una facultad cerca de donde vivía y, aunque no sintiese pasión por lo que hacía, la carrera le interesaba y pensaba terminarla.

Pocos días después llegó el telegrama que tanto temía. La abuela había sufrido un infarto y su estado era muy crítico

Ese mismo día, a la tarde, renunció a su trabajo y abandono su carrera con el sólo propósito de visitar a su abuela.

Se tomó el primer tren que salió para allá, unos amigos le habían prestado la suficiente plata para poder viajar y, totalmente agradecidos con ellos, emprendió el viaje a la capital de Argentina.

Llegó a las siete de la mañana y toda la familia lo esperaba en la terminal. Fue colmado de besos por parte de su madre y un fuerte abrazo de parte de su padre. Todo ese cariño parecía tan falso, tan ensayado que Ernesto entendió lo mal que estaba la abuela, cómo fingían estar bien para no preocuparlo de antemano, para que no hiciera preguntas que no podrían contestar.

El camino fue largo, o eso le pareció a él, las calles eran conocidas y se podía a ver a él mismo jugando con los niños del barrio, con ese color enfermizo en la piel a causa del asma, con el pelo negro cayéndole sobre el rostro y esa sonrisa pícara, de quien tiene reservada una travesura especial para ti.

Cuando llegaron pudo notarlo en el aire, en el aroma que embargaba la casa y se hacía más fuerte en la habitación de su abuela. Era ese olor a enfermedad, a dejadez, el olor que dejaba la muerte antes de hacerse presente, esas pequeñas pistas que te aseguraban que todo terminaría y que al final de todo te dejaría.

Una vez que la vio, acercó una silla a su cama y sujetó su mano entre la suya, apretándola con fuerza, dándole a entender que estaba allí, como siempre había estado, como siempre estaría. Le sonrió cuando creía que lo veía y le hablaba en secreto, le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído que sólo ella podía escuchar, o eso es lo que quería creer. Le acariciaba el cabello y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, tarareando canciones de nada para hacerla dormir.

Su abuela estaba tan enferma que no era capaz de comer y, sin importar que sus intentos fueron en vano, pasó todos los días intentando alimentarla. Armándose de paciencia, acercando la cuchara a su boca aunque no pudiera abrirla, rogándole que probara un poco, por lo menos. Sin lograr nunca nada.

Y así se pasó los diecisiete días que estuvo allí. Entraba saludándola con un "Buenos días, abuela" y se despedía besándola la frente mientras le murmuraba un "Nos vemos mañana" que muchas veces venía acompañado de un "Te amo" tan bajito que a veces ni siquiera él mismo podía escucharlo. Lo decía desesperado, con un tono ahogado en la voz, con el pánico y el terror ante la idea de que esa podría ser la última vez que sería capaz de decírselo.

El día tan temido llegó, el día en que se sentó a su lado y ella no reaccionó. El día que todo por fin se acabó.

Y todo lo que Ernesto creía conocer se rompió, se hizo añicos frente a sus ojos y no fue capaz de hacer nada para evitar el destrozo en el que su vida se acababa de volver. El aire era denso y no llegaba a sus pulmones.

El funeral fue doloroso y eterno, su madre lloraba en los brazos de su padre y él solo podía estar ahí quieto, frente a su ataúd mirando el cuerpo que alguna vez había tenido el alma de su abuela y ahora no era más que un objeto inanimado.

Hubo momentos en los que se acercó, temeroso y tembloroso, sujetó su mano y la acarició, como había hecho todos los días esas dos semanas y su corazón terminó de romperse al notar que aún estaba suave y tibia.

Nunca en su vida fue capaz de olvidar esa sensación de que, cuando le daba la espalda, ella respiraba y parpadeaba. Jamás podría olvidar lo doloroso que fueron sus latidos ante la ilusión que su propia mente la jugaba.

Horas después del entierro, Fuser ya estaba arriba de un tren, dirigiéndose a su tierra querida. Dirigiéndose a su Córdoba amada. Solo, totalmente solo.

Cuando Ernesto llegó esa tarde en su casa, no hizo falta que dijera nada para que Alberto pudiera entender todo. En sus ojos podía ver el dolor que llevaba encima y él, hombre de pocas palabras, sólo atinó a abrazarlo.

Darle de esos abrazos que parecen normales pero son únicos, de esos que golpean tu espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria pero con más cariño que el demostrado, de esos en los que se forma esa intimidad donde un tercero sobraría porque sentiría en el aire, más liviano y lleno de algo imposible de explicar, que el lazo entre ellos dos era más fuerte que todo y todos, uno que ni la misma muerte podía romper.

Y si Ernesto estaba roto y quería llorar o simplemente alejarse de toda esa mierda que lo envolvía, él iba a estar ahí. Como siempre había sido y como siempre sería.

Esa misma tarde se lo dijo:

—Voy a Buenos Aires a estudiar medicina.

Alberto se quedó en silencio, sopesando sus palabras, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de su decisión pero sí de ese agujero en el pecho que estaba sintiendo con sólo saber que no lo vería de acá a un largo tiempo.

—Me parece bien, Fuser —fue lo único que se vio capaz de decir. Sentía que le habían dado más de mil patadas al pecho de una sola vez, así de doloroso era la idea de dejar de verlo.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y sucedió lo que se sabía. Después de instalarse en la casa que su familia tenía en la calle Araoz, Ernesto se anotó en la Universidad de Buenos Aires para comenzar con la carrera de Medicina.

Era extraño volver a la provincia donde había vivido sus primeros años, más en esas condiciones. Ernesto siempre había sopesado la idea de estudiar Medicina pero la ingeniería terminó ganando la batalla de carreras hasta que la enfermedad de su abuela lo golpeó en el rostro, lo desestabilizó unos segundos para después dejarlo knockout. Su abuela había perdido la pelea contra la muerte y él, había perdido más que a un pariente.

El tiempo pasó y las amistades fueron desapareciendo. A pesar de ir a Córdoba todas las veces que la facultad se lo permitía, las cosas ya no eran iguales.

Toda la familia vivía con él, lo cual era un gran alivio para él. No se creía capaz de vivir solo. Tener a su familia al lado era de gran ayuda.

Su amistad con Granado, yendo contra todas las cosas que pasaban con su vida, se había afianzado con la distancia. Había desafiado todas las barreras habidas y por haber. Le había dado una patada a los problemas, mientras los insultaba y les demostraba la invencibilidad que su amistad poseía.

* * *

Era octubre y aprovechaba sus vacaciones del 17 bajo la parra del árbol de la casa de Alberto mientras se quejaban de sus trabajos, la facultad y sus perras vidas (como solía llamar Ernesto a su vida) mientras acondicionaban a La Poderosa II, como llamaba Mial a su querida moto que tantos momentos los había hecho vivir.

Alberto se quejaba de haber tenido que renunciar a su puesto en el leprosario de San Francisco de Chañar y de lo mal que le pagaban en el Hospital Español y, aunque Ernesto también había tenido que renunciar a su puesto en el hospital él, en cambio, estaba feliz.

Estaba harto del hospital, de la facultad y de los exámenes. Por sus venas corría una adrenalina de querer vivir las más grandes aventuras jamás vividas, de salir de la rutina que lo agobiaba y del aire porteño que lo intoxicaba. Quería recorrer el mundo, como hacía con su amigo en sus ensoñaciones, quería ver, recorrer, sentir, vivir.

Y fue esa tarde, bajo el sol de octubre y los mates dulces que Alberto le dijo.

— ¿Y si nos vamos a Norteamérica?

— ¿A Norteamérica? ¿Cómo?

—Con _La Poderosa_, hombre.

Y así quedó decidido el viaje y mientras Ernesto volvía a Buenos Aires con la misión de aprobar todas materias que le fuera posible, la de Alberto era preparar a La Poderosa, una Norton 500 del '39, para el viaje que se avecinaba…

El viaje arrancaba el 4 de enero desde Buenos Aires hasta la Patagonia y después a Chile. Luego al Norte hasta los seis mil metros de los andes hasta Machu Picchu. De ahí, se dirigirían al leprosario de San Pablo en la amazonia peruana. Destino final: La península de Guajira en Venezuela en la punta norte del continente.

* * *

_"No es el relato de hazañas impresionantes, no es tampoco meramente un "relato un poco cínico"; no quiere serlo, por lo menos. Es un trozo de dos vidas tomadas en un momento en que cursaron juntas un determinado trecho, con identidad de aspiraciones y conjunción de ensueños" – Ernesto "Che" Guevara - Notas de viaje._

Cuando se enfrascaron en la aventura de recorrer su mayúscula América, no sólo lo hacían por la curiosidad de saber qué había en el resto del mundo ni para cogerse a una mujer en cada pueblo. Lo hacían por el espíritu irrefrenable que corría por sus venas, por las ansias de aventuras y emociones que en sus cuerpos sentían.

La primera parada no fue la que todos habían esperado, no habían parado a un costado de la ruta ni armado una carpa precaria que saldría volando a la primera tormenta. No. Su primera parada fue a los 601 kilómetros en Miramar, en una de las casas más ricas de esa zona.

Allí vivía Chichina, una chica de clase alta que era el orgullo de su familia. Era hermosa, refinada y todo un futuro adelante. Todo estaba bien en ella, excepto su novio.

Ernesto, que llegó desalineado, con el pelo despeinado y bajaba de una moto algo destartalada junto a un hombre mucho más bajo que él y con su misma apariencia, no era el novio que se destilaba, Chichina debía tener.

Pese a todo eso, Ernesto era un hombre enamorado y tener a Chichina a su lado era lo que él consideraba la felicidad. Sus padres, burgueses de clase alta, los hicieron dormir afuera, junto al perro y Alberto.

Fueron muchas las noches que escuchaba las risas de Alberto y la mucama, los besos y los gritos que escapaban de su garganta. Muchas fueron las noches en que Ernesto se sintió raro, incómodo sabiendo que estaban a tan pocos metros. Sin saber muy bien por qué, ya que era sabido por todos el gusto por las mujeres que sentía su amigo.

Los dos días que tenían planeado quedarse se estiraron como chicle hasta, pronto, volverse ocho.

Ernesto realmente necesitaba la promesa de que lo iba a esperar. Necesitaba escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras para poder callar todas esas dudas que lo atormentaban sobre si era lo correcto abandonarla.

Alberto lo olía, olía en el aire lo atado que su amigo se veía a Chichina. Notaba cómo a su lado parecía un hombre más feliz. Pero al mismo tiempo, era capaz de notar el sufrimiento que le ocasionaba la poca decisión de Chichina frente a sus padres. La odiaba, odiaba a esa mocosa de 17 años que jugaba con su Fuser como si no fuera una persona, como si sólo fuese un pedazo de carne al que utilizaba por capricho y para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Desconfiaba, podía intuir, hasta podía verse recorriendo América Latina solo, sin su acompañante. Solo él y La Poderosa. Sin embargo, no decía nada. Eso es algo que su amigo tenía que decidir.

Si se subía a la aventura, o se bajaba antes de que empezara.

* * *

Sabía que debía irse. No había excusas para quedarse y todo lo que compartía con Chichina le sabía a poco, a amargo. Había algo esperándolo afuera, la naturaleza lo llamaba, lo retaba y clamaba por él. Pero Ernesto, hombre enamorado, no era capaz de notar eso.

Se sujetaban de las manos mientras miraba el océano, sus manos se perdían entre las suyas. Y es que Chichina era tan chica, sólo una adolescente de 17 años que aún seguía siendo la nena de mamá y papá. La distancia no ayudaba, su propia indecisión adolescente y la profunda oposición de sus padres (su madre hasta había prometido que si su hija ponía fin al noviazgo, ella haría una peregrinación al remoto santuario de la Virgen) lo único que hacían era poner piedras en el camino.

—Chichina —murmuró Ernesto a su oído.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, cerrando los ojos ante el placer de sentir su respiración en su cuello.

—Esta pulsera… ¿si me acompañara todo el viaje como una guía y un recuerdo? —dijo.

En un acto reflejo, se sujetó la pulsera de oro de 29 kilates que llevaba en la muñeca.

— ¡No! ¿Para qué la queres? —preguntó, algo nerviosa.

—Será un talismán, un recuerdo para el viaje —le contestó.

Chichina acarició la pulsera algo pensativa y nostálgica. Respiró profundamente y dio lo que sería su respuesta final:

—No.

Esa misma noche, Ernesto escribió en un diario que llevaba consigo: _"¡Pobre! Yo sé que no pesó el oro, pese a lo que digan: sus dedos trataban de palpar el cariño que me llevara a reclamar los kilates"4_

—No se necesita tener dedos muy sensibles para palpar la densidad 29 de tu cariño —le dijo Alberto, con algo de picardía.

* * *

La despedida llegó y, aunque no pudo convencerla de que le diera la pulsera, sí le había dado catorce dólares para que le comprara una bikini.

No era la más romántica prueba de amor, aunque se la guardó y le prometió que se la compraría.

_"Mi corazón fue un péndulo entre ella y la calle. No sé con qué fuerza me libré de sus ojo, me zafé de sus brazos"._ Le escribió en una carta a su mamá.

Con el pasar de los días, el manejar a La Poderosa dejó de volverse algo agradable para volver una tarea más bien agotadora y algo molesta.

Se alternaban los turnos a la hora conducir. Ernesto manejaba un día entero y así lo hacía Alberto el día siguiente.

El manejar se volvía tan agotador que a la noche las fuerzas que le quedaban eran empleadas en armar la carpa y caer rendidos en sus bolsas de dormir hasta el otro día.

El camino iba al norte. Siempre.

Comían cuando podían. La plata que sus padres le mandaban por correo les alcanzaba sólo para unos días. La mayoría del tiempo la comida llegaba cuando algún hombre solidario les daba algo de la suya.

Pasaban frío, lluvia y hambre la mayoría del tiempo. El cuerpo se les endurecía después de tantas horas de de conducir la Poderosa y, así y todo, ese se estaba volviendo en el mejor viaje de sus vidas.

_San Martín de los Andes. 31 de enero de 1952. Kilómetro 2051._

—Hoy vamos a comer pato —sentenció Alberto.

— ¿Pato? ¿De dónde queres sacar uno?

—Lo vamos a cazar, hombre —El Petiso se frotó las manos, intentando calentarlas y caminó hacia el río.

—Dame el arma que te dio tu viejo —Ernesto sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña arma y se la entregó a Alberto.

Esa arma se la había dado su padre en caso de emergencia. Nunca le prestó mucha atención, en su bolsillo pesaban más los 14 dólares de Chichina que aquella pistola.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que se oyó un disparo y el ruido de un pato cayendo… al agua.

— ¿Vos sos boludo? —Preguntó Ernesto—. ¿Cómo lo vamos a buscar ahora?

—Anda a buscarlo —dijo Alberto, sonriendo.

— ¿Vos estás loco? Hace un frío de cagarse.

—Vamos, sea hombre. Vaya a buscar la cena.

—No pienso ir.

—Ah, el Fuser tiene miedo. Vas a ver cómo yo sí busco la cena —dejó el arma en el piso, pero antes de que pudiera sacarse la campera, Ernesto se había puesto enfrente de él y ya se había sacado la campera y los pantalones.

—Déjame a mí —le dijo, antes de meterse en el río.

No mentía al decir que el agua estaba helada. Si se quedaba dos segundos quietos, podía sentir cómo sus dedos se congelaban hasta el punto de dejar de sentirlos. Respiraba, o intentaba, profundo. Sufriendo ante cada nueva parte de su cuerpo que era cubierta por el agua.

Tenía hasta el pecho completamente mojado cuando logró agarrar el endemoniado pato.

Salir del agua fue peor que la muerte misma. El viento golpeaba todo su cuerpo congelado, no era capaz de mover los pies y no sentía sus dedos.

Al llegar a la orilla, cayó desplomado en el piso respirando agitadamente. Parecía sufrir de un comienzo de hipotermia o algo así (al fin y al cabo, Ernesto era el estudiante de medicina. No él). Alberto lo levantó del piso, sacó las frazadas de la mochila y lo cubrió por completo.

* * *

La fogata crepitaba levemente y el pato ya estaba cocinado, pero ninguno de los dos probó ni un bocado.

Ernesto aún temblaba de frío, su ropa mojada ya se había secado y todo el abrigo que habían traído lo estaba usando él ahora.

No había sido una buena idea hacerle entrar al agua. Fuser no era capaz ni de respirar y había tenido dos leves ataques de asma en lo que llevaba de la tarde.

Alberto no sabía qué hacer. El fuego era cada vez mayor, pero no tenían carpa (se había volado en una tormenta hacía dos noches) y el viento era cada vez más fuerte.

—Fuser —Alberto se acercó a su oído mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro—. Dame la plata que te dio Chichina y vamos a un médico. No podes estar así, hombre.

Como pudo, Ernesto levantó la cabeza y la giró lo suficiente para poder verle la cara y murmurar:

—Lo llegas a repetir de nuevo y te escupo la cara.

Los días pasaron y no hubo forma de convencer al Pelao de que lo mejor era ir a un hospital. Las dos primeras noches, durmieron en un vagón de un tren abandonado y a la tercera, cuando Ernesto ya había dejado de vomitar y la fiebre baja de a momentos, comenzaron a golpear las puertas de todas las casas que había por allí hasta que un hombre viejo, barbudo y con un humor algo agrio los dejó dormir en un galpón que tenía en el fondo de su casa.

Pero cuando por fin parecía mejorar, la cuarta noche, mientras intentaban dormir, Ernesto sufrió un fuerte ataque de asma.

Alberto se levantó corriendo y buscó entre sus cosas una caja que le había dado antes de empezar el viaje.

_—Si me agarra un ataque, inyéctame esto —le había dicho, unas horas antes de salir._

Encontró la aguja y un frasco con líquido envuelto entre ropa sucia. Con cuidado, abrió el frasco y llenó la jeringa. Caminó hasta su amigo y le colocó la inyección en el brazo.

Luego, se sentó a su lado y esperó hasta que surja efecto. Segundos después, su respiración de reguló y, aunque seguía respirando agitadamente, ya estaba mucho más calmado.

Mial suspiró aliviado. No se había dado cuenta que contenía la respiración hasta que largó todo ese aire acumulado en sus pulmones. Esperó unos segundos más, hasta cerciorarse que ya todo estaba bien, antes de volverse a acostar a su lado.

* * *

—Gracias —murmuró Ernesto, en algún momento de la noche.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Alberto, que no había podido volver a dormirse después del episodio pasado.

—Por cuidarme.

El galpón estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara que colgaba insegura del techo y sus rostros eran apenas iluminados por lo que Alberto giró su rostro hacia el suyo y forzó la vista para poder fijarla en la de su amigo.

—De nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Alberto estiró su mano hasta que chocó con la de Ernesto. Lo hizo sin darse cuenta, la había movido para hacer algo, simplemente.

Ninguno de los dos corrió la mano y aún se miraban intensamente en aquella oscuridad. Ernesto pudo imaginárselo, su nariz puntiaguda, su pelo lleno de rulos sucios por el polvo de lugar y su sonrisa algo pícara de costado. Sin saber muy bien por qué, estiro su mano para agarrar la suya y darle un fuerte apretón.

Pasaron los minutos y aún seguían agarrados cuando Ernesto, aún delirante por la alta fiebre, se acercó un poco más.

Alberto lo sintió acercarse, escuchó el ruido de la bolsa de dormir arrastrarse por el piso pero lo único que hizo fue apretarle con más fuerza su mano.

Tal vez fuese la fiebre, tal vez no. Quizá era el dolor que le había causado la promesa no hecha por parte de Chichina o quizá no era nada en especial, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue apoyar sus labios sobre los de Alberto.

Era un simple roce de labios, el Petiso pudo sentir la transpiración en su boca y el aliento a enfermedad que emanaba de ella.

Se separó unos centímetros, sus ojos estaban cerrados y todavía le costaba trabajo respirar. Así y todo, volvió a darle otro beso, corto, frío y hasta podría decirse que irrelevante.

O por lo menos así parecía ser para Fuser, que después del tercero se alejó de él, dio la media vuelta y volvió a dormirse.

Para Alberto, esa fue la noche más larga de su vida.

Al otro día, Ernesto parecía totalmente recuperado. El dolor muscular era la única huella que había dejado aquel periodo. Todo volvía a la normalidad, o eso parecía.

Alberto lo sentía algo raro, por un momento había creído que era por lo de aquella noche (Aún no se atrevía a ponerle nombre a lo que había pasado). Pero él no había dicho anda y lo más probable era que ni siquiera lo recordara.

Así que él debía hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Cuando Ernesto enfermó, la desesperación que lo inundó fue tan grande que no supo cómo hizo para no perder la cordura y ser lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos.

En verdad, sí lo sabía, porque _jamás _en la vida dejaría que algo le pasase a Fuser.

* * *

Los ataques de asma se fueron multiplicando desde aquel incidente. Alberto realmente tenía miedo de que tantas inyecciones le estuviesen haciendo mal, pero Ernesto le aseguraba que no y, al ser esto lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo, seguía dándoselas.

Ernesto nunca le habló ni se excusó sobre su actitud en el galpón. Alberto, al creer que no la recordaba, no hablaba de eso. Por lo que el tema jamás era nombrado pero lo podían sentir, o por lo menos Ernesto aún sentía ese pequeño roce, cuanto más quería olvidarlo más a su mente volvía.

Era extraño, entre todas las cosas vividas junto a él, la única que se le venía a la mente era aquella. Parecía como si todo lo demás jamás hubiese existido, como si, después de aquello, tuviese ante sí a otro Alberto.

Eran ideas sin sentido, lo sabía. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre el que tenía al lado, su mismo Mial. Nada había cambiado. Lo que había hecho en un momento de delirio, que Alberto no se haya separado cuando lo había hecho y, en cambio, hubiese sujetado con más fuerza su mano, no querían decir absolutamente nada.

Su actitud era diferente. Tanto Alberto como él no notaban. Había una cierta tensión en el aire, en sus silencios y en sus conversaciones. Nadie decía nada pero tampoco dejaban de recordarlo. Y, para bien de ambos, decidió tomar cierta distancia antes de terminar de cagar todo el viaje. Ya bastante había hecho.

* * *

—Vos andas raro, Fuser —le dijo Alberto, mientras armaba la carpa para pasar otra noche.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —contestó esquivo.

—Sí, a vos te pasa algo y no queres decírmelo —dejó la carpa en un costado y se le acercó.

Ernesto se alejó de él mientras se excusaba diciendo "¿Sos pelotudo? No podes dejar la carpa así" a lo que él contestaba "No me cambies de tema, decime qué te pasa".

Una vez que logró alcanzarlo, tiró de su brazo obligándolo a detenerse. Sus miradas se enfrentaron y Alberto estaba tan enojado, tan hastiado de la actitud de su amigo que hasta había comenzado a dudar de si el viaje había sido una buena idea.

— ¿Me podes decir qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó, hablando lento y enojado. Escupía rabia en cada una de sus palabras.

—No me pasa nada —contestó.

—Listo, Fuser —dijo Alberto, soltando el agarre del brazo—. Andate a cagar.

Antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta, Ernesto lo sujetó de la campera, atrayéndolo hacia él, uniendo sus labios en algo que parecía más un golpe que un beso. Alberto no hizo nada, no intentó separarse pero tampoco intentó besarlo, simplemente se quedó así hasta que su agarre se suavizó y lentamente se separó de él.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Hasta que Ernesto rompió el silencio diciendo:

—Dale, boludo. Sigamos con la carpa.

* * *

_Valparaíso, Chile. 7 de marzo de 1952. Kilómetro 3.573._

—Señora Guevara, la amo —dijo Alberto, besando el sobre con dinero que habían ido a buscar al correo.

Ernesto no prestó atención a aquello. Una carta más importante había llego. Una de Chichina.

Respiró profundo, temeroso de abrirla y encontrarse con eso que tanto había temido. Caminó hacia afuera sin dejar de mirar el sobre y, una vez en la calle, juntó el suficiente valor para leerla.

Alberto observaba todo desde afuera, con cierta preocupación. Observó todos sus movimientos, el temblor al abrir la carta, la respiración contenida al leerla y la transformación que hizo su rostro, de nerviosismo, a alegría y luego a dolor fue tan lenta, tan notoria y tan dolorosa que nunca en su vida sería capaz de olvidar el dolor que mostraba al terminarla.

Su puño se estrelló contra la pared y antes de que pudiera seguirlo, ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Lo encontró frente al río, mirando la nada. Aún con la carta en la mano.

Respetó su dolor y se quedó a unos metros de distancia, esperando a que termine de hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo.

—Vámonos —le dijo Ernesto, sin siquiera mirarlo. Caminando derecho.

Ernesto la extrañó con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Extrañó su aroma, su sonrisa y su sensualidad. Echó de menos sus caricias y la manera en mirarlo, lleno de amor e inocencia.

Echó de menos saber que la tenía a su lado, la seguridad de saber que estaba junto a él. Esa alegría instalada en su pecho cada vez que la recordaba.

Añoraría todo de ella, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que lo valía, que aquel viaje que hacía valía la pena, que valía no tener a Chichina a su lado porque todo lo que estaba viviendo no tenía comparación alguna con nada.

* * *

El primer beso sin excusas ni dudas llegó una noche donde el frío era insoportable y la carpa parecía que los iba a abandonar en pocos minutos.

Ernesto estaba escribiendo en su diario cuando Mial se acostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el piso y suspirando con fuerza.

—Lindo día nos tocó, eh, Fuser —comentó.

Ernesto levantó la vista de su cuaderno y lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar ahora? —contestó, a la defensiva.

—No dije nada yo —contestó, volviendo a su cuaderno.

No pasaron dos segundos que ya había levantado la vista de nuevo, algo incómodo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, algo irritado.

— ¿Qué de qué?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué queres decirme? Y no te me hagas el boludo que vos buscando conversación, siendo tan amistoso no es normal.

— ¿Ahora no puedo sentarme al lado de mi amigo y sacarle un poco de conversación? Estamos en medio de la nada, afuera diluvia. Estamos solos ¿Con quién queres que hable, pelotudo?

Ernesto se calló. De pronto, el hecho de que saber que eran solo ellos dos hizo que el aire en la carpa se volviera algo incómodo ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía, pero su cercanía lo estaba incomodando.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Nada —contestó, evasivamente. Intentó volverse a concentrar en lo que escribía pero estaba demasiado enojado sin razón como para seguir escribiendo.

Así que guardó todo y se acostó a su lado, ante la mirada atenta de su amigo.

—Qué loco que es esto —comentó Ernesto a los segundos, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Muy loco —contestó, mirándolo con intensidad.

El primero en acercarse fue Alberto, fue un leve movimiento de cabeza, insignificante para cualquiera menos para Ernesto, que se acercó un poco más. Sus narices chocaban y Fuser era capaz de sentir su respiración golpeando su rostro.

El primero en terminar con la distancia que los separaba fue Ernesto, apoyó sus labios sobre los de Granado y antes de darse cuenta sus lenguas ya se encontraban en una batalla para ver quién dominaba en aquel beso.

Alberto besaba violento, recorría con su lengua toda la boca de Ernesto y lo obligaba a intensificar el beso a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus manos estaban por debajo de su camisa y lo acercaban a su cuerpo para sentir su piel contra la suya, para sentir el cuerpo caliento de Guevara chocar contra el de él, para tenerlo lo más cerca que le fuese posible.

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y su mirada estaba nublada por el deseo. Ernesto lo sujetaba por la nuca y tiró de él para que volviese a besarlo, perdiendo así el completo control de la situación.

Ernesto lo besaba con furia, sus manos recorrían su pecho. Pronto, el beso perdió sentido y pasó a ser una batalla de lengua y dientes. Mordía su labio interior y ante cada gemido que salía de la boca de Alberto perdía un poco más la cordura.

Besaba su cuello, dejándole un camino de saliva ante cada beso y clavaba sus dientes en aquellas partes que más tentadoras le parecían, dejándole una pequeña marca.

Pronto, la ropa fue sobrando y Alberto se sacó de su camiseta cayendo de un golpe seco al suelo de la carpa. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, besando y mordiendo sus tetillas, dándole pequeños besos a cada pedazo de piel que iba descubriendo.

Ernesto fue el primero en quitarse los pantalones, su mano temblaba de excitación, los nervios lo dominaban por completo y había un lugar en su mente que era consciente de lo que estaban haciendo, que sabía que estaba mal y que se iba a arrepentir. Pero aquellas dudas quedaron hundidas entre los besos y caricias que iba recibiendo.

Sus cuerpos chocaban con necesidad y torpeza, sin saber muy bien qué se hacía en aquellos momentos, comenzaron a frotarse, sintiendo la fricción recorrer su cuerpo, ahogando los gemidos que rogaban por salir de sus gargantas.

No sabían lo que hacán, sólo hacían lo que sus cuerpos le pedían, se dejaban manejar por ellos como títeres y sin ser conscientes de nada Alberto terminó boca abajo con Ernesto encima, besando su cuerpo mientras sus manos bajaban por si estómago llegando hasta su pene.

Fuser metió la mano dentro de su ropa interior, sintiendo su erección entre sus dedos. Jugaba con ella, la acariciaba al mismo tiempo que le murmuraba guarradas a su oído.

Incapaz de contenerse más, los gemidos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la carpa y qué bueno que estaban solos en medio de la ruta porque sus gritos podrían haber sido escuchados por alguien más.

Dejó de lado su erección y una risa escapó de sus labios ante la queja de Alberto. Seguía besando su espalda cuando sintió el ruido de su ropa interior caer.

Una especie de pánico lo inundó, una voz en su interior explotó dentro de su cabeza, una vez que repetía "Te va a coger, Fuser te va a coger". Todo su cuerpo entró en tensión. Estaba asustado, joder, estaba muy asustado. Era como su primera vez, cuando tenía 15 años y se había pagado una puta para debutar.

Ese mismo miedo lo inundaba en ese momento.

Lo primero que sintió fue un dedo y todo el miedo que había sentido, esa voz que le repetía "Te va a coger" fue cambiada por una que decía "más, más".

Era diferente, era totalmente diferente a todo lo que alguna vez había sentido. Un placer especial, intenso y ardiente. Un calor que nacía en el final del estómago, cerca de su pene. Pudo sentir otro dedo. Y oh por dios tenía los dedos de Fuser dentro suyo era lo único que podía pensar.

Su mente, su cuerpo, todo él estaba caliente. Era un volcán en erupción, podía sentir la lava en los besos húmedos de su amigo, en sus dedos en su cuerpo, en sus palabras, en todo su ser.

Lo que sintió luego nunca va a ser capaz de explicarlo, Ernesto había retirado sus dedos y un gruñido escapó de su garganta segundos antes de sentir otro tipo de presión. Nunca nada había sido como aquella, ninguna mujer, ninguna fantasía lo había preparado para ser penetrado.

—Dios, que estrecho que sos, hijo de puta —escuchó que Ernesto decía y quiso reírse. Estaba teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo, tenía rastros de saliva en todo su cuerpo y el tipo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. El mismo Fuser que había estado viajando en la parte trasera de su moto era el que lo estaba penetrando y lo estaba puteando.

Sintió una embestida y un dolor imposible de explicar. Le dolía. Nunca pensó que podría dolerle follar con un hombre. Sintió algo que abría paso y la primer embestida dolía, pero las otras no tanto. Se sentía invadido, acalorado, excitado, extraño. Un revoltijo de emociones lo dominaban por completo.

Pero cuando el dolor desapareció, dando paso a una especie de placer ciego lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de sus embestidas, cada vez más fuertes, más seguidas y de los gemidos desesperados "Sísí, Fuser. No pares, no pares. Másmás".

Pudo sentir el orgasmo burbujeante en su estómago, una especie de cosquilleo que comenzaba allí pero que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Era una ola de calor que llegaba hasta la punta de sus pies, hormigueaba en sus manos y hacía que sus piernas perdieran la fuerza, doblándose inconscientemente.

Un grito sordo, un "Sí, Fuser" salió de su garganta antes de que el orgasmo explotará por completo, recorriera su cuerpo entero y lo hiciera temblar de pies a cabeza.

Ernesto cayó a su lado, con la respiración agitada y con todo el cuerpo transpirado. Se dio media vuelta, rebuscó su mochila y sacó de allí su inhalador. Aspiró de él, intentando recuperar la normalidad en su respiración.

Ninguno dijo nada, la carpa olía a sexo. Ellos olían a sexo.

Se quedaron acostados, sin ser capaces de verlo y en algún momento de la noche cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Ambos tuvieron miedo de verse a la cara al otro día cuando, al despertarse completamente desnudos, recordaron lo pasado la noche anterior.

Se vistieron de espaldas, evitando lo más posible sus miradas. Cada vez que se chocaban en la diminuta carpa se alejaban como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica.

Juntaron las cosas en silencio y recién cuando no pudieron evitarse más se enfrentaron cara a cara.

—Vamos, Fuser —dijo Alberto, señalando la moto.

Ernesto fue el piloto ese día y Mial, siendo copiloto, se sentó en la parte de atrás y abrazó su cintura con sus brazos.

Una sensación de alivio, como si le hubiesen devuelto algo perdido los envolvió al sentir el contacto del otro.

—Dale, boludo. Que se me está enfriando el culo acá —gritó Alberto, entre risas. Estaba de muy buen humor, de pronto.

—Mira que no paro hasta el próximo pueblo, eh —avisó Ernesto, ajustándose las gafas y riéndose junto a él.

Todo parecía normal, aunque sabían que no lo estaba. Pero qué importaba eso ahora, si los dos seguían sumergidos en la aventura a bordo de La Poderosa.

_Temuco, Chile. 18 de febrero de 1952. Km 2.772._

O eso era lo que pensaban. A los pocos kilómetros la moto empezó a hacer un extraño ruido e incapaz de detenerla, perdió el control total de ésta y ambos cayeron de ella y rodaron unos metros por el piso.

—Mial ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ernesto, arrastrándose hasta llegar a su lado.

—Sí, pero me parece que La Poderosa no —anunció, observando a la moto unos metros alejados de ella, tirada en el piso.

—Pero no diga eso, hombre.

Una vez recuperados de la caída, intentaron hacerla arrancar nuevamente pero no hubo forma de hacerla andar, así que la llevaron a cuestas hasta el pueblo chileno más cercano.

— ¿Y si abandonamos esta mierda que tanto trabajo nos da?

— ¿Y qué queres? ¿Qué vayamos todo el continente a pata?

—Y sí, veríamos más gente. Bajarías de peso… —le respondió Ernesto, riéndose.

—Cerra el culo y seguí caminando.

Necesitaban un mecánico, lo sabían. Pero no tenían ni un centavo así que Ernesto, haciéndole caso a su amigo una vez en su vida, entró al edificio del Diario chileno, el Austral y, juntos, hicieron una pequeña nota que, si todo saldría bien, les serviría para arreglar la moto.

Esa noche durmieron en un negocio vacío del Mercado Central y a la mañana siguiente, con el Austral en mano, fueron al Taller Mecánico.

Al llegar al taller, le explicaron al hombre que la dirección estaba rota, los frenos casi no existían y la caja de cambios estaba completamente rota. El hombre se vio dispuestos a ayudarlos pero sólo si le pagaban.

Y allí, haciendo uso de su labia, Ernesto y Alberto le mostraron la nota del diario que decía así:

_"Ayer por la tarde, Temuco se vio honrado por el arribo de dos de los más prestigiosos leprólogos de América Latina. El Doctor Alberto Granados, de Córdoba y el doctor Ernesto Guevara de la Serna de Buenos Aires se han embarcado en un viaje épico desde su tierra natal hasta el extremo norte de Venezuela._  
_Los carismáticos científicos aventureros, expertos en su especialidad, han tratado a más de 3.000 pacientes en todo el continente._  
_Esperan completar su maratónico viaje en un tiempo record de sólo cinco meses, justo para festejar los 30 años del juvenil Dr. Granados"_

El mecánico, sorprendido ante la importancia de estos dos médicos, se propuso arreglarla.

Pero _La Poderosa _ya no tenía arreglo, ya había cumplido su función en esta vida. Ya era tiempo de despedirse de ella.

Alberto la observó por última vez, mientras acariciaba el asiento con cariño, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Te voy a extrañar, negra —Alberto la subía arriba de un camión y cubriéndola con un pedazo de tela vieja, se despidió de ella.

De ahora en adelante, el continente que se abría ante ellos debería ser recorrido a pie.

* * *

_"Hay que luchar por cada bocanada de aire y mandar la muerte al carajo" - Ernesto "Che" Guevara_

_San Pablo, Perú. 8 de junio de 1952. Kilómetro 10.223._

Al leprosario de Perú llegaron en barco. Alberto tenía un médico amigo en ese país que, además de darles alojo y comida, los había llevado hasta el puerto, para que pudieran tomarse el primer barco que salía para esa dirección. Una vez que llegaron, los recibió Bresciani, uno de los doctores que les explicó cómo se manejaba la colonia y, también, que el Amazonas cortaba la isla en dos, dejando a los pacientes del lado sur y al personal médico y a las monjas del lado norte.

Bresciani les mostró la zona norte, el cuarto en el que se quedarían y el hospital donde, los más graves, eran trasladados desde la zona sur a la norte.

Una vez que conocieron todo fueron llevados en bote hasta la zona sur, a ver a los pacientes.

—Tienen que ponerse esto —les informó, entregándoles unos guantes—. Aunque la lepra bajo tratamiento no es contagiosa, las monjas del lugar son muy estrictas con eso.

Alberto y Ernesto cruzaron una mirada e instantáneamente le devolvieron los guantes.

—Tendrá que disculparnos, doctor. Pero no vamos a usarlos.

—Yo les digo solamente.

Una vez que llegaron allí, se encontraron con dos pacientes que ya tenían sus manos desfiguradas pero, así y todo, cortaban madera y hacían esculturas.

—Buen día, señor —Ernesto estiró su mano para saludarlo y automáticamente el enfermo miró al doctor.

— ¿No le explicó las reglas, señor?

Bresciani asintió con la cabeza.

Con cierta desconfianza, estiró su mano para estrecharla con Ernesto, el cual lo saludó con fuerza. Al instante, el hombre sonrió y le devolvió el saludo con alegría.

Una vez alejado, miró a su compañero y le dijo:

—Hombres respetuosos que son —y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

_"Sólo hay una cosa más grande que el amor a la libertad, el odio a quien te la quita." - Ernesto "Che" Guevara_

En su estadía, se encontraron con una realidad que, aunque la conocían, era más dura de lo que creían.

En sus viajes por Chile, Perú y la Argentina, habían descubierto a mucha gente que había perdido todas sus tierras sólo porque al terrateniente se le había ocurrido quitárselas. Así, sin nada, el hombre había hecho uso de su derecho a la propiedad privada y, en el camino, dejado en la calle a familias enteras, en su mayoría, de aborígenes.

Y nadie hacía nada. Aquellas personas no eran nadie, pobres habían nacido y pobres debían morir. No merecían respeto pero sí debían entregarlo. No podían rebelarse porque, si lo hacían, recibían un castigo corporal por ser desagradecidos. No podían dormir porque eran holgazanes, no podían comer porque, siempre lo que hacían, era de gula.

No eran personas, así que merecían ser tratados como animales.

Así era el pensamiento del capitalista que manejaba las tierras y el proletariado, sólo podía juntar sus pocas pertenencias y marcharse a otro lugar, donde habría otro terrateniente que les haría lo mismo.

Y allí la situación era diferente pero, al mismo tiempo, igual. A pesar de que la lepra bajo tratamiento no era contagiosa, los médicos eran obligados a usar guantes ¿para qué? Era algo que aún no habían podido averiguar.

Si no iban a misa, no recibían comida los domingos. Te obligaban a creer en Dios porque, según las monjas, para alimentar el cuerpo primero había que alimentar el alma. No importaba si eras ateo o de otra religión, allí lo único que importaba es el cristianismo.

* * *

A Ernesto le sorprendían esos kilómetros que los separaban de la colonia, la forma grotesca en que eran aislados, como si fueran la peste, como si tuviesen que estar escondidos.

Dormían los dos juntos y cuando todas las luces se apagaban, la suya quedaba prendida.

Nunca planeaban terminar como lo hacían. Se buscaban a tientas, se acercaban de a poco y una vez que estaban juntos, perdían el control de todo.

Los primeros besos eran lentos, sus lenguas se encontraban tímidamente, logrando que una descarga les recorriera todo el cuerpo. Las manos de Alberto estaban en su cintura y las de Ernesto le revolvían el pelo suavemente.

En algún momento, los besos y caricias dulces no eran suficientes y la pasión los envolvía completamente.

Siempre era Ernesto en quitarle la remera, besar su cuerpo y hacer que sea el primero en gemir su nombre con fuerza. Pero siempre era Alberto el que le sacaba sus pantalones y embestía con fuerza contra él, haciendo que sintiera la fricción.

Mial siempre terminaba contra la pared, sintiendo a Ernesto tan dentro suyo como era posible. Ante cada embestida, Alberto sentía morir de placer. Sentirlo a Ernesto de esa manera era lo más excitante que había sentido en la vida.

Escucharlo gemir su nombre junto a palabras que le eran imposibles terminar de entender era una droga para él. Ernesto tenía algo, algo que no tenía ninguna mujer que hacía que se sintiera atraído hacia él, como un imán. Algo que hacía que no pudiera resistir el sabor de sus besos, las caricias en su cuerpo.

* * *

_Leprosario de Perú. 14 de junio de 1952._

Esto ya no era pasión acumulada. O eso pensaba Ernesto. Lo que había entre ellos era imposible de explicar, o por lo menos lo era para él.

Estaban acostados en la dura cama de Alberto, Ernesto jugaba con su pelo mientras pensaba en todo. Pensaba en las tres materias que le faltaban dar para recibirse de médico, recordaba a Chichina, que tan lejos parecía ya. La había amado, la seguía amando, o eso creía. Últimamente no sabía nada. Meditaba sobre el hospital, los enfermos y los sanos. Recordaba a la pareja de Chile que había perdido todas sus tierras y escapaba de la policía simplemente por ser comunistas.

Los pueblos originarios que eran exterminados, los trabajadores que eran llevados como animales a trabajar en minas ya que contratar a ellos era mucho más sencillo, no había que pagarles, no había que respetarlos, ¡ni siquiera había que recordar que eran seres humanos!

También pensaba en Alberto. Mucho. Pensaba en su sonrisa, en sus comentarios, en sus gemidos. En todo. Pensaba en su cuerpo chocando con el suyo, la transpiración en su cuerpo cada vez que entraba en él. No entendía cómo habían terminado así, cómo todo se había ido de las manos y de unos picos inocentes en un momento de delirio terminaron de esa manera.

Lo amaba, amaba a su amigo Alberto, a su Mial. Pero frente a este Alberto, el que gritaba su nombre por las noches, el que lo besaba con mucha lengua y con el que compartía orgasmos que duraban una vida, explotando en su pecho, no sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía qué sentía por él.

—Fuser —Alberto levantó la vista, algo somnoliento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ernesto, dejando de jugar con su pelo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

* * *

El personal médico, junto con las monjas festejó su cumpleaños en la zona norte. Decoraron el comedor y se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen.

Ernesto, que no bailaba ni aunque lo torturasen, estaba apoyado en una de las columnas viendo a los demás moverse al compás de la música.

—Venga a bailar, Fuser —lo provocaba Alberto, mientras hacía girar a una de las enfermeras.

—No, no —Ernesto se reía, algo alegre gracias al vino y negaba con la cabeza a los reclamos de los presentes.

— ¡Pero, vamos, hombre! ¡No sea marica! —Alberto tiró de él, hasta dejarlo frente a una joven monja que, nerviosa, miraba para otro lado.

Ernesto le tendió la mano y la sacó a bailar. La música que sonaba era un mambo pero, yendo contra todas las leyes del ritmo, Ernesto intentó bailarlo como tango.

Para vergüenza suya, las risas no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos dejaron de bailar para observarlo a él que, junto a su pareja, movían sus pies torpemente en algo que no tenía ritmo alguno.

"Me siento tan patriota de Latinoamérica, de cualquier país de Latinoamérica, como el que más y, en el momento en que fuera necesario, estaría dispuesto a entregar mi vida por la liberación de cualquiera de los países de Latinoamérica, sin pedirle nada a nadie, sin exigir nada, sin explotar a nadie." – Ernesto "Che" Guevara.

La música se detuvo y, todos juntos, entonaron el feliz cumpleaños. Ernesto, vergonzoso sólo podía sonreír feliz, realmente feliz.

Las monjas trajeron una pequeña torta con una vela en el medio que, luego de pedir tres deseos, apagó de un soplido.

—Esta colonia quiere agradecerles, desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones, todo lo que hacen hecho por nosotros. Por el entusiasmo que han demostrado y la alegría que nos da verlos con nosotros —proclamaba Bresciani—. Y como acto de gratitud, les damos como obsequio una balsa, para que puedan seguir con su viaje. Balsa, que está noche, por sugerencia de todos, se bautizará "Mambo Tango".

Todos rieron con fuerza y los dos amigos agradecieron a todos los allí presentes-

— ¡Que hable, que hable! —le pidieron todos a Ernesto.

Ernesto agarró el vaso, elevándolo en el aire, dispuesto a dar un brindis.

—Antes que nada. Me veo en la obligación de agradecer por la solidaridad y el cariño que nos otorgaron a Alberto y a mí. Por esta muestra de cariño que nos han dado. Me llevó un recuerdo hermoso de este país —Ernesto tomó una bocanada de aire, pensando las palabras que diría a continuación—. Y un poco aparte de este brindis queríamos decir que creemos, y después de este viaje con mayor firmeza que nunca, que la división de América Latina en nacionalidades ilusorias e inciertas es completamente ficticia. Constituimos una única raza mestiza, que desde México hasta el Estrecho de Magallanes presenta similitudes etnográficas notables. Por eso, tratando de librarme del peso de cualquier provincialismo mezquino, brindo por el Perú y por una América unida.(7)

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación antes de que los aplausos pudiesen escucharse.

Alberto, completamente serio, sólo miraba a Ernesto. Aplaudiendo por inercia, sin prestar real atención a los demás.

* * *

Aprovechando que la música volvía sonar y la gente bailaba, Ernesto se escabulló entre la multitud y salió afuera. Seguido, segundos después, de Alberto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mial.

— ¿Sabes dónde está la balsa?

Los dos miraron alrededor pero no fueron capaces de verla.

—Voy a festejar mi cumpleaños del otro lado —sentenció Ernesto, mirando el río que separaba las islas.

—Sí, mañana… Cuando hayamos encontrado la balsa.

—Mi cumpleaños es hoy, no mañana.

—Sí, ya sé ¿Pero cómo vas a hacer para llegar al otro lado?

—Nadando —y mientras lo decía, se iba sacando los zapatos y las medias.

— ¿Vos estás loco? ¿Cómo vas a cruzar esto nadando? Es imposible —exclamó Alberto, poniéndose nervioso.

— ¿Por qué imposible? ¿Cuántas veces pensamos que no llegábamos y lo hicimos?

—Sí, pero esto es diferente.

— ¿Por qué va a serlo?

—Porque yo no te voy a acompañar. Ni en pedo me meto al agua con vos.

—Vos siempre vas a estar conmigo —Ernesto lo miró, estiró la mano en un movimiento que podría haber sido casual para cualquiera menos para ellos.

Sí, era verdad. Siempre estaría con él… Pero meterse al agua era una locura.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ernesto se había zambullido en el agua.

— ¡Hijo de puta, vení para acá! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo escuchase— ¡Puta que te parió, Fuser! ¡Haceme caso una vez en tu vida!

Los gritos eran tan fuertes, que la gente comenzó a salir una por una del salón.

—Muchacho ¿qué sucede? —preguntó uno de los médicos.

—El pelotudo este, se metió al agua. Dígame, doctor, que alguien cruzó este río alguna vez.

—No, nadie lo ha cruzado en todos los años que llevo acá —comentó, comenzando a gritar junto a Alberto para que vuelva.

Pronto, todos estaban gritando tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que los enfermos, preocupados por los gritos, comenzaron a salir de sus chozas.

—Algo se mueve —comentó uno de los pacientes.

— ¡Ernesto, vení para acá! ¡Carajo!

Los pacientes escucharon los gritos y, totalmente eufóricos, comenzaron a gritar pero, a diferencia que los de la zona norte, ellos lo alentaban.

— ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tú puedes, Ernesto!

— ¡Falta poco! ¡Un poco más!

Ernesto estuvo nadando dos horas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y temía que le agarrase un ataque allí mismo. Pero debía llegar, ya había nadado más de la mitad y no podía defraudarlos.

Al llegar a la orilla, su cuerpo cayó en la orilla sin fuerza alguna. Fueron ellos los que lo cargaron y sentaron en la arena, esperando a que se recupere. Y fue a ellos a quien Ernesto abrazó con fuerza mientras recibía los saludos los saludos de cumpleaños de su parte.

— ¡Llegó! ¡Llegó! —Gritó Alberto, al verlo de pie—. Siempre supe que iba a llegar, nunca tuve dudas…

* * *

—No sé si te lo comenté —dijo Alberto a la mañana siguiente, mientras juntaban las cosas para seguir con el viaje—. Pero me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo acá, en Cabo Blanco.

Ernesto levantó automáticamente la vista de su ropa y lo miró boquiabierto.

—No me lo dijiste —su voz era un murmullo, algo ahogado.

—Sí, bueno. Ya tengo 30 años, Fuser. Es hora de sentar cabeza.

Ernesto afirmó con la cabeza. Era cierto, tristemente cierto.

— ¿Y vos, qué vas a hacer?

—No sé —le contestó, restándole importancia.

—Ya tenes 24 años, Fuser. Tenes que ir sabiendo qué vas a hacer.

—Sí ¿no? Es que no sé, hay tantas cosas para pensar…

El resto del día pasó con una tortuosa lentitud. Los dos sentían ese malestar en el pecho, la sequedad en sus bocas que ni los besos que se daban a escondidas eran capaces de sacar.

Esa noche, mientras se besaban, acariciaban y hacían lo que habían hecho todas las noches desde aquella primera vez ambos notaron que era diferente. Los besos eran largos, dolorosos y llevaban tanta impotencia, tanta bronca y tantos sentimientos que nunca se explicaron, nunca se dijeron pero que siempre sintieron que los dos sólo podían pensar "qué situación de mierda ésta, che".

Se detenían en cada parte de su cuerpo, estirando el momento lo más que pudiesen. Se acariciaban con paciencia, como si temieran romper el momento que compartían como si de un cristal se tratase. Cuidaban del otro con exagerada devoción, se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad que no eran capaces de aguantarse la mirada por mucho tiempo.

Los dos tenían en su garganta el llanto atragantado, las palabras acumuladas y los sentimientos reprimidos.

* * *

Todos estaban en la isla a la hora de partir. Salieron de la zona sur, para poder despedir a todos los pacientes y a todo el personal. Los abrazos fueron largos, las palabras de agradecimiento muchas y las lágrimas de los pacientes mojaban todos sus rostros.

Algo dentro de Alberto y Ernesto se movió para nunca más acomodarse. Cuánto dolor, cuánta puta injusticia, cuánta soledad.

Se subieron a la balsa llena de provisiones y partieron rumbo a Venezuela, sintiendo el final del viaje en sus talones.

* * *

_"No hay sujeto sobre quien ejercer el peso de la ley. El personaje que escribió estas notas murió al pisar de nuevo tierra Argentina, el que las ordene y pule, "yo", no soy yo; por lo menos no soy el mismo yo interior. Ese vagar sin rumbo por nuestra "Mayúscula América" me ha cambiado más de lo que creí" Ernesto "Che" Guevara – Notas de Viaje._

Caracas, Venezuela. 26 de junio de 1952.

Una vez en caracas, un auto los llevó hasta el aeropuerto donde una avioneta esperaba por Ernesto para seguir su viaje por Estados Unidos.

La avioneta ya sonaba a lo lejos y ninguno de los dos era capaz de hacer nada. Ni de moverse, ni de hablar.

—Recorda que tenes tiempo para dar las materias y venirte a Cabo Blanco conmigo —dijo Alberto.

—Sí, no sé —se mojó los labios con la lengua, sin saber cómo explicarle lo que sentía—. No sé qué voy a hacer. Algo cambió —Alberto se quedó en silencio pero él supo que lo entendía, que él también sentía lo mismo que él—. Cuanta injusticia ¿no?

Su amigo sólo pudo asentir, siendo consciente del futuro que los esperaba.

—Quizá esto te pueda ayudar —sacó del bolsillo un mapa. Aquel mapa que habían hecho hace casi un año atrás. Aquel que llevaba trazado la ruta que habían soñado recorrer juntos.

— ¿Lo guardaste?

—Es tuyo.

— ¡Vamos! —gritaron desde la avioneta.

—Bueno, es hora de partir.

Ambos se acercaron para poner abrazarse. Fue un abrazo largo, de esos que quieren durar una eternidad. Fue sentir su aroma a tierra y transpiración, fue abrazar una vez más su cintura acercándolo lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

Era recordar el viaje y todas las cosas que los unían. El eterno amor por la ruta, esa sed de aventuras y esas ganas de mandar a todo al carajo y agarrar camino, siendo guiados por la improvisación, siendo dueños de nada y todo al mismo tiempo. Cargando una mochila llena de sueños y esperanzas, expectativas y emociones. Aprendiendo de cada lugar visitado, llenándose de la cultura de otros países, dejándose invadir por la belleza de ese hermoso continente llamado América Latina.

Siendo, una vez más, aventureros amantes de la libertad, dos almas unidas por el amor a la vida y el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro. Recordando, con cada kilómetro recorrido y cada segundo pasado que siempre estarían allí, aunque la distancia los separase, nunca podrían separarse porque eran uno. Siempre habían sido y siempre lo serían.

Y Ernesto se subió a esa avioneta sabiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta volver a ver a su amigo, su mejor amigo, su Mial.

_"Déjeme decirle, a riesgo de parecer ridículo, que el revolucionario verdadero está guiado por grandes sentimientos de amor." - Ernesto "Che" Guevara._

* * *

(1) El libro que Ernesto está leyendo es "Facundo", un clásido argentino escrito por un prócer que de procer no tiene nada. Te odio, Sarmiento.

(2) "De La Serna" es el apellido materno del Che.

(4) Esas fueron palabras textuales que el Che escribió en su diario

(5) Frase textual de una carta que el Che le escribió a su mamá

(6) No fue un error de tipeo de parte mía poner "Granados" en vez de "Granado". Fue un error de los periodistas chilenos, en verdad xD

(7) Ese es el discurso original que dio el Che en ese brindis.

No sé si habrán quedado dudas sobre el tema, pero yo aclaro. En un momento puse que los padres de Ernesto se habían separado pero, al mudarse Ernesto a Buenos Aires, ellos estaban juntos. Ellos sí estaban separados aún cuando seguían viviendo juntos, hay que situarse en la época. Década del ´50, los matrimonios nunca se separaban en realidad.

La escena que no sucedió en realidad es la de Ernesto volviendo a su casa después del velatorio de su abuela. Él se queda en Buenos Aires, directamente. Pero ya había escrito toda la escena cuando descubrí el error y, además, ya me había gustado cómo quedó xD

Y sobre la carpa, Ernesto y Alberto recibían plata de la familia Guevara con cierta frecuencia, con la cual, tuvieron que comprar otra tiendo de dormir.

Espero que no hayan quedado dudas. Cualquier cosa, pregunta.

Como dato adicional. Ernesto volvió a ver Alberto muchos años depsués. él ya era el "Che", un revolucionario luchando por la independencia cubana cuando se comunica con él y le pide que se mude a Cuba


End file.
